


No More Secrets

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, G!P Lena, Happy Ending, Magic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: A magical being enters The Tower while Lena, Alex and Kara are in the lab.  The being hits Lena with a golden bolt, insisting that magic is needed to end all of their secrets.  Lena finds herself with a new body part and some bubbling emotional baggage.  Kara is determined to help.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 88
Kudos: 736





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the end of my last fic I asked what you wanted - this was not the idea most people picked but it's bubbling in my head and it won't be too long (let's not lie - all of my fics end up longer than I plan, but it'll only be a very few chapters). The other fic idea will follow! I hope you enjoy this but if it's not your cup of tea I understand!

Lena walked into the The Tower with Supergirl and took a deep breath. Over the course of the past few weeks she had abandoned Project Non Nocere and worked with Supergirl and her friends to bring down both Leviathan and her brother. The DEO had reopened as a government agency but Alex had decided to stay and work with J’onn at The Tower. Lena had slowly regained most everyone’s trust and was working to fully trust the others again herself. Her relationship with Kara was mostly healed but they both knew there were some lingering doubts. Kara had insisted to everyone that Lena be granted access to The Tower and this was her first trip.

“Wow,” Lena said, looking around as she entered the building, “This place is really something.”

“Lena, it’s good to see you,” J’onn said sincerely, walking out from his office to greet her with a hug. 

J’onn had been the first to fully accept Lena back into the fold. They had long conversations about their questionable choices in life and their yearning to do right in the world. He seemed to understand Lena more than anyone and she understood why Alex and Kara had always looked to him as a father figure.

“It’s good to see you too,” Lena said, hugging J’onn back tightly.

“I’m sure Kara can give you the five-cent tour,” J’onn said, “I’m heading out for a meeting with Barry Allen.”

“Tell him I said hi,” Kara said happily.

“Will do,” J’onn answered, walking toward the elevator.

Lena looked around a bit then waited for Kara to lead the way.

“Where is everyone?” Lena asked.

“Oh, this is more of a meeting place than a regular workplace,” Kara answered, “Only J’onn and Alex are here regularly.”

“And who knows about it?” Lena asked.

“On our end there’s me, J’onn, Alex, Brainy, Nia, Kelly and you,” Kara said, “Oh, and Winn and Mon-El when they were here from the future. The Flash and Batwoman know as well – I’m not sure if anyone on their teams are aware but they know not to spread the word to anyone outside the inner circle.”

“So you’re saying I’m in the inner circle?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Lena, you are,” Kara said softly.

Lena took a deep breath, caught off guard by Kara’s sincere, sweet response. She waited a moment then walked toward a computer bank and looked it over.

“Brainy set all that up,” Kara said, “It’s state of the art according to him.”

“Looks like it,” Lena said, “I’d love to talk to him about how he’s arranged the system. Does anyone else know how to work it if it goes down?”

“I think Alex and J’onn know some,” Kara said, “But you would be the best backup. I can schedule with Brainy for you to meet.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, “I’d be happy to help but Kara, is Alex okay with my involvement?”

“She’ll be fine,” Kara huffed out.

“Kara, I don’t want to be involved unless Alex is okay with it,” Lena said, “And not because you’re forcing her.”

“You’re both so hard-headed,” Kara answered, pouting, “Alex is fine with you being here, but she might not be exactly happy about it.”

“She’s the one who refuses to fully trust me,” Lena said, her voice laced with hurt and anger.

“I’m not getting into this with you again,” Kara said, “It’s between you and her. And I assure you, if she didn’t trust you then you wouldn’t be here.”

“Fine, let’s just leave it,” Lena said, “Is there more to see?”

“Well, yeah!” Kara said, her voice turning excited again, “The part I want you to see most – the labs.”

They walked down a long hall. Kara placed her hand on a plate on the wall and a door opened to another section of The Tower.

“We’ll get you calibrated for that before we leave,” Kara said.

They walked into the lab and Lena immediately began looking over the equipment. She turned as she heard Alex walk out from her office to greet them. Alex gave Kara a big smile and a hug and turned to Lena.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex said, her voice friendly enough.

“Alex,” Lena answered, keeping her tone even.

“What do you think?” Alex asked, motioning to the equipment. Despite Alex’s lingering reservations about Lena she couldn’t deny that she was the most impressive scientist she had ever met. She wanted Lena’s input on the lab.

“Impressive,” Lena said, “You have an electron microscope.”

“Barry gave us that,” Alex said, “His team developed them at Star Labs.”

“You know they run in the 25-million-dollar range,” Lena said.

“Wait, really?” Kara asked, flabbergasted.

“Yep,” Alex answered, “I told you it was a big deal.”

“You didn’t make it out to be that big of a deal,” Kara answered, her eyes still wide at the price tag.

“So, how’s Kelly?” Lena asked politely.

“She’s great,” Alex answered sincerely. There was a moment of awkward quiet and Kara stared at Alex intently. “As a matter of fact, we’re hosting game night Friday and we were wondering if you’d like to come.”

“Really?” Lena asked, sounding unsure.

“Yes, really,” Alex said, taking a breath, “It’s time to move forward, Lena.”

“I’d like that,” Lena said, her voice catching a bit.

Kara clapped and made a squealing noise. Alex rolled her eyes and Lena chuckled at her exuberance.

“But Lena, I swear, no more secrets – for any of us,” Alex said. She and Lena had never fully come to terms with everything that happened.

“Alex…,” Kara started, but she was interrupted by Lena.

“Kara, it’s fine,” Lena said, her voice strong, “I can agree to that.”

“NO MORE SECRETS! NO MORE SECRETS! NO MORE SECRETS!”

The women all turned their heads and took defensive positions as a voice screeched around the room. Alex grabbed her gun and got into a shooter’s stance, turning with the voice. Kara moved in front of Lena and swung her head around trying to find the source of the chant.

“Come out in the open and we won’t hurt you,” Alex said, still swinging her head around.

Lena stood between the two women, unsure what to do.

“SUPERGIRL AND LENA – NO MORE SECRETS! SUPERGIRL AND LENA – NO MORE SECRETS!”

“What the hell?” Kara asked as she pulled off her glasses, changing into her Supergirl attire and scanning the room with her x-ray vision.

“Look, there,” Lena said, pointing to a small light flitting around the room. Alex pointed her gun and Kara’s eyes turned red.

“There, there, no need for violence!” said the girl who appeared from nowhere. She was beautiful with long flowing hair and a tight fitting purple tunic. A golden crown was atop her head and her wrists were adorned with large golden bracelets.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Supergirl asked, placing her hands on her hips and facing the girl.

“Morgaine is my name,” she said, walking slowly toward Supergirl.

“Stay where you are,” Supergirl answered.

“I was just with a friend of yours in the 5th dimension,” Morgaine said, her voice turning sultry, “He told me about helping with your ‘friendship’.” Morgaine raised her hands in air quotes and let out a deep, hearty laugh.

“Who? I don’t understand,” Supergirl answered.

“I like to pop in and watch people sometimes,” Morgaine said, “Especially the so-called heroes. And here you were discussing secrets. Tragic really.”

“Let’s cut to the chase, what do you want?” Supergirl asked.

“Well, it’s my buddy’s birthday and I want to fix what he didn’t,” Morgaine said, “I like the guy. I thought it would be a fun gift.”

She raised her hand and a golden bolt shot out toward Kara. Kara immediately hit it with her laser vision then ran toward Morgaine. When Kara reached the spot Morgaine was gone. She turned around to see Morgaine behind Lena and Alex.

“Look out!” Kara shouted. The two women turned but it was too late. The golden bolt hit Lena square in the chest and knocked her to the ground. Alex got off a shot but Morgaine disappeared again.

“Lena!” Kara yelled out, running toward her. Lena was on the floor, curled into a ball. Alex and Kara looked up when they heard Morgaine speak again.

“This should be fun,” Morgaine said, “That was meant for you, Supergirl, but this should work just as well. See you later!”

Morgaine disappeared again and Alex and Kara crouched around Lena, who was moaning softly.

“It hurts,” Lena groaned out, still curled up in pain. Kara went to pick her up but Alex stopped her.

“Wait, Kara, we don’t know what happened,” Alex said, “Lena, where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere,” Lena whimpered out, then she let out a scream and brought her legs even closer into her chest.

“Alex, we have to do something!” Kara said, panicking.

Lena’s scream ended and she lay on the floor, panting and trying to regain her composure.

“Lena?” Alex asked, softly stroking Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s going away, just give me a minute,” Lena said, trying to regain her breath.

They stayed in their places quietly until Lena relaxed a little bit and laid still.

“How do you feel?” Alex asked, still stroking Lena’s shoulder gently.

“It felt like my whole body was on fire,” Lena said, “I don’t know what she did.”

“Lena, I’m going to pick you up and bring you to the exam table, if that’s okay,” Kara said softly.

Lena nodded and Kara gently picked her up bridal style. She walked to the examination table and placed her down softly.

“This part of The Tower is a work in progress, I’m afraid,” Alex said, “We haven’t outfitted the med bay except for equipment for basic emergencies. I don’t see any obvious blood, but you’re wearing what looks to be a very expensive suit…”

“I don’t feel any pain, it’s gone,” Lena answered, “I just feel worn out.”

“It is okay if Kara does an x-ray just to make sure you don’t have any internal bleeding?” Alex asked.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Lena answered.

Kara nodded and started x-raying Lena. She checked her head then moved slowly down her body. When she got just below her waist she pulled back. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. Her face was beet red.

“Kara, what is it?” Lena asked.

“Lena, you have…oh Rao, um, Lena,” Kara was stammering, “Don’t you feel it?”

“What?” Lena asked, confused.

“Kara, spit it out,” Alex said, perturbed.

“Um, you have a penis,” Kara said, looking at the floor.

“I have what?” Lena asked, unzipping her pants and reaching down then letting out a loud yelp. “What the fuck?”

Alex stood with her mouth agape, unsure what to say or do. Kara couldn’t seem to look up at either of the women. Lena just sat stock still. They all stayed that way for a few moments until Lena finally spoke.

“I need to pee,” Lena said.

“The bathroom is right there,” Alex said, pointing to the door.

Lena walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She took a deep breath and looked down. Her small panties weren’t doing much to cover the new appendage. Not only did she have a penis, she was quite well endowed. She walked over to the toilet and lifted up the lid and the seat. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen but she grabbed it then yelped softly as she realized her grip was a bit too tight. She tried again more gently then relieved herself in a steady stream. She let out a deep breath and flushed the toilet then closed the lid. She tried her best to push her penis back into her panties but eventually gave up and just buttoned and zipped her pants. She walked back out into the lab.

“Well, it works,” Lena said, “And I have to admit, aiming is not as easy as we think.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. Kara still looked too shocked to do anything.

“Lena, I know this may be embarrassing but I explained to Kara that I’d like to do an examination,” Alex said, “And I’d like Kara to x-ray you again to see how this changed you internally.”

“As much as I’d rather avoid this I think it’s necessary as well,” Lena said.

Alex went to the closet and pulled out a gown, “Here, opening in front.”

Alex turned her back and motioned for Kara to do the same. Lena took off her clothing and pulled on the gown and got back up on the table.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Lena said. She was trying desperately not to panic but she felt entirely overwhelmed. Alex seemed to sense this and she placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“We’re going to figure this out, Lena,” Alex said, “We’ll keep you healthy and we’ll find Morgaine and we’ll get her to change you back.”

Lena nodded. She felt tears welling in her eyes so she closed them for a moment to regain her composure.

“I’m going to do a physical exam,” Alex said, “would you prefer if Kara waited in my office then came back to do the x-ray?”

Lena didn’t even have a chance to answer before she heard Kara reply, “Okay, I’ll be in the office. Just call when you need me.” Kara zipped away, leaving Alex and Lena. 

Alex put on her medical gloves and gently opened the top of the gown. She did a breast exam and looked at Lena.

“All seems normal,” Alex said.

She closed the top of the gown then opened the bottom. She did a genital examination then closed the gown.

“Well, that’s all normal too, for a man,” Alex said, clearing her throat, “Um, I really don’t know what else to say.”

“Let’s get Kara out here,” Lena said, “I feel like I was hit by a truck. I want to go home and I want you to find Morgaine.”

“Kara,” Alex called out.

Kara walked out and stood next to the bed.

“What am I looking for?” Kara asked.

Alex grabbed her laptop. She brought up pictures of normal anatomy for women and for men and showed them to Kara.

“Look at Lena and tell me what you see,” Alex instructed.

Kara looked at Lena’s internal organs for a few long moments.

“This is fascinating,” Kara said, still scanning, “Your ovaries are still fully intact, as are your uterus and fallopian tubes. They just don’t connect to anything at the bottom. No cervix and no vagina.”

“Anything else?” Alex asked.

“The male anatomy is pretty on point to the picture,” Kara said, “Although I don’t see any seminal vesicles.”

Kara finished the x-ray and looked at Alex.

“I think if we don’t find Morgaine quickly we might want to make a trip to Star Labs,” Kara said, “You and Caitlin could see if there’s anything you can do and they have the best equipment on Earth.”

Kara looked at Lena and suddenly realized that in all her embarrassment and medical examination she hadn’t taken a moment to deal with Lena’s feelings. Lena looked scared and sad. Kara stepped closer and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“Lena, we’re going to fix this,” Kara said softly, looking into Lena’s eyes. Kara gently stroked her thumb along the back of Lena’s hand.

Lena felt a twitch then felt a sense of fullness and sensitivity in her groin. She glanced down to find here medical gown beginning to tent.

“Oh, no,” Lena said, quickly turning to her side. Kara stepped back, her eyes wide.

“Wait, this is good,” Alex said, “I was wondering if it was going to do that.”

“This thing has a mind of its own,” Lena grimaced, “Seriously, what the fuck?!?”

“Okay, I know this is awkward, but do you think you could go in the bathroom and get a sample?” Alex asked, “We can look at it under the microscope and get more information.”

“Get me a cup and turn around, both of you,” Lena huffed out.

Alex grabbed a specimen cup and handed it to Lena. They both turned their backs and Lena walked into the bathroom again. She sat on the toilet and looked down. Her penis was standing at attention and she let out an irritated groan. She reached down and gently grabbed her member and tried stroking it. The sensation nearly knocked her off her seat but she realized she definitely needed some lubrication. She went to the sink and turned the water on and wet her hand slightly. She put some soap onto both of her hands and sat back down. She started pumping and it wasn’t long before she felt the pressure building in her stomach. She grabbed the cup and held it at the end of her penis while she pumped quickly. She felt herself cumming and managed to hold the cup in place even as her body shook. She was straining with all her might to keep quiet as the sensation ran through her. She took a deep breath and exhaled in relief as her penis became flaccid after the release. She closed the cup and cleaned herself up and walked back out into the lab. She handed the cup to Alex.

“I don’t want to discuss this,” Lena snapped, “I want to go home.” Lena’s voice began to break and Kara walked closer.

“Lena, it’s going to be okay,” Kara said, “We’re going to fix this.”

“You don’t know that!” Lena screamed, releasing the emotions that had built inside her. “What if we can’t fix it? I’ve just started getting my life back, Kara. I can’t deal with anything else. You have no idea how it feels when no one loves you, when you’re all alone. Who is ever going to want me this way?”

Lena walked to the table and grabbed her purse.

“Lena, wait!” Kara called out, her voice wobbling with emotion.

“Just leave me alone for a bit,” Lena answered, trying to calm herself, “I need to be alone.”

Lena turned and walked from the lab leaving Kara and Alex standing sadly in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this grabs your interest -- send me some comments and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some help

Lena heard a knock on her door and sighed heavily. It had been three days since the happenings at The Tower and she had spiraled downward. She had barely eaten but had finished off nearly an entire bottle of Scotch. She hadn’t showered. She hadn’t changed from the t-shirt and joggers she put on when she first arrived home. She had ignored all the texts from Kara and Alex asking if she was okay. She knew Kara might eventually show up but she wasn’t ready to face her.

“Lena?” said the voice from the other side of the door.

Lena perked up a bit, realizing the familiar voice was not Kara’s.

“Lena, it’s Nia,” she said, “Please let me in.”

Lena huffed out a breath and stood and walked to the door. She opened it and turned immediately and headed back to the couch. Nia dropped some bags on the table and closed the door and made her way to a chair near the sofa.

“Wow, I was going to ask how you’re doing but I think it’s pretty clear,” Nia said, picking up the nearly empty bottle of Scotch from the table and looking at the label. She scanned the room and found empty glasses, one paper plate and mounds of wadded up Kleenex strewn about.

“Did Kara send you?” Lena asked.

“Not exactly,” Nia said, sitting forward and directing her gaze on Lena. “She came to me yesterday, really worried about you. She told me what happened.”

“I didn’t want them to tell anyone,” Lena said, her voice filled with both anger and sadness.

“Lena, she made me swear my confidence,” Nia said, “She was hoping I could help her with some of the practical things that might make this situation easier for you.”

“How awkward was that conversation?” Lena asked.

“Literally, the most awkward conversation of my life,” Nia groaned. Lena chuckled despite how bad she felt.

“Kara can be a bit obtuse when she’s embarrassed,” Lena answered.

“She rambled on for a good fifteen minutes before I even had the vaguest idea what she was talking about,” Nia said. “I think she was trying to be respectful of my boundaries but, really I just wanted her to get to the point.”

“I get it,” Lena said, smiling.

“I know our situations aren’t the same,” Nia said, “But I understand what it feels like to be in a body that doesn’t fit who you are. I also know a lot about dealing with it. I think I can help you get through this for as long as it lasts.”

Lena took a moment to think about it and let out a deep breath, “Okay, Nia, thank you.”

“Look, I’m going to be honest,” Nia said, “You’re gross. You smell. Go shower and come out and we can talk.”

“Really?” Lena asked defensively.

“Yes, really,” Nia said, “Go.”

Lena stood up and trudged to her room. She grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in under the flow of water. She took a deep breath and fought the urge to cry again as she glanced down at her foreign body. She started washing herself and willed herself to relax. The water felt good on her skin and she felt herself unwinding a bit.

Nia picked up all the tissue and the paper plate and threw it into the trash. She put the last bit of Scotch into the bar cabinet and put the glasses in the dishwasher. She found some all-purpose cleaner and cleaned off the coffee table then she looked around until she found a candle. She put it on a small plate and placed it on the table and lit it. The scent of vanilla filled the air.

Lena walked out from her room. She was wearing a new set of loose-fitting clothing. Her hair was still damp but she looked and smelled much better. She looked at the room and gave Nia a thankful smile. She plopped down on the couch. Nia grabbed the bags she brought in and placed them on the coffee table and sat down.

“So, you wanna tell me how you’re feeling?” Nia asked softly.

“Like I’m in an alien body,” Lena said, “Honestly, Nia, I feel a complete loss of control.”

“Control is important to everyone,” Nia said, “And control of our own bodies is vital. I’ve spent years coming to terms with the fact that my body doesn’t match my gender identity. Even as a child I wanted to play with girls. I never fit in with the boys. Once puberty hit all I wanted was to be able to go buy a bra and have my body fit in it. Don’t get me started at how angry I was to have a penis.”

Lena chuckled, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh but that’s exactly how I feel about mine. I am literally angry at the penis.”

“I get it,” Nia said, “And I grew into mine so I can only imagine how odd it must be to get one as a full-on adult.”

“I don’t know how to deal with it,” Lena said, “And I definitely don’t want people to know. My google profile is horrific enough as it is – I don’t need ‘magical penis’ added to it.”

Nia laughed and shook her head, “No, I guess you don’t. I swear I won’t tell anyone. Tell me what issues you’re having now.”

“Well, honestly it’s like it has a mind of its own,” Lena said, “It just popped up at the lab with Kara, which was mortifying. And every time I sleep I wake up with an erection, regardless of the fact that I have not had any sort of dreams that might cause it.”

“Ok, morning wood is super common,” Nia said, “And it’s not just from dreaming. It’s completely natural. We have no idea what is going on with your hormones – which is another reason you need to go back and see Alex.”

“Does it happen to you?” Lena asked quietly.

“Yep,” Nia answered, “I don’t hardly even notice it anymore, it’s so common. It did throw me off when I was younger.”

“Honestly, I’m a lot more worried about it when I’m awake,” Lena said, “I can’t have it popping up randomly around the office.”

“Okay, this I can help with,” Nia said, “Everyone with a penis has to fight unwanted erections at some point.”

“Okay…,” Lena said, sitting up straighter and listening intently.

“The first thing is to distract yourself from whatever is causing it,” Nia said.

“What if I don’t know what’s causing it?” Lena asked.

“You still need a distraction,” Nia said, “It’s best to be prepared. When it starts to happen think about something utterly nonsexual – like math or something.”

“Math?” Lena asked, her face crinkled.

“Yes, or whatever works for you,” Nia said, “Just something totally random.”

“Okay,” Lena said.

“Also, shift positions,” Nia said, “Sometimes just the way fabric hits can get it going. You can slip your hand in your pocket and adjust a bit, too.”

“This is so much more work than a vagina,” Lena huffed out.

“Really, are you forgetting menstruation?” Nia asked.

Lena took a breath, “You’re right. Go on.”

“The most important thing is to stay calm,” Nia said, “Usually you can feel it way before anyone else can see it. You can walk away or put a jacket over your lap or whatever. Don’t panic and people won’t have any idea.”

“And just wait for it to go down?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, use the distracting thoughts, stay calm, it’ll almost always go away at some point,” Nia said, “If it doesn’t then you have to either deal with it manually or take a cold shower.”

“This sucks,” Lena said.

“Lena, at least you have a private office and a private bathroom,” Nia said, “You can do this.”

“Thank you, Nia, that’s all helpful, really,” Lena sighed out.

“Well, that’s not it,” Nia said, “What are you thinking about clothing wise?”

“I’m thinking I’m sticking to pants for now,” Lena said.

“That’s probably easier,” Nia said, “And you can pull off a pants suit like no one I’ve ever seen. I’ve brought you some things that will help.”

Nia pulled out a few packages from the bag.

“These are from a boutique downtown that has a great section specializing in clothing for the trans community,” Nia said, “We are really lucky to have a local place, but you can go online and look for more if you’d like.”

Lena picked up the items and looked through them.

“I figured you didn’t have any proper underwear,” Nia said, “I got you some made by Carmen Liu. They’re my favorite. It’s great fabric and it lets you keep everything in place and to tuck comfortably.”

“Tuck?” Lena asked.

“I’m going to go ahead and let you google how to do that,” Nia said, “But basically it’s just pushing your balls up and your penis back so that everything stays flat. And, with this underwear you don’t need to use tape – it’ll stay in place.”

“Tape? Good lord, this is a lot,” Lena said.

“This will help make it much easier,” Nia said.

“It’s quite pretty,” Lena said, looking through the pieces, “And it couldn’t have been inexpensive. I insist on paying you back.”

“Yes you will,” Nia said, laughing, “My reporter’s salary is way less than what you’ve got in the bank. The receipt is in the bag.”

Lena pulled out the receipt then grabbed her phone and Venmo’d Nia the reimbursement. She threw in an extra hundred to show her appreciation.

“This has made me feel better, Nia,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

“So I have a favor to ask you,” Nia said.

“Okay,” Lena replied.

“Can you please text Kara?” Nia asked, “It’s fine if you’re not comfortable seeing her right now or whatever but she is honestly worried sick.”

Lena picked up the phone and pulled up Kara’s contact: _Hey, I’m doing okay. No need to worry._

“Do you have any other questions?” Nia asked. She noticed Lena shifting uncomfortably and she leaned in closer. “Lena, you can ask me anything.”

“If I stay like this, how do I…,” Lena couldn’t figure out how to frame the question and she finally blurted out, “Will anyone ever love me like this?”

“Oh, Lena,” Nia said, moving to the couch and pulling Lena into a hug. She held Lena for a few minutes until she felt her relaxing then she pulled back. “I think that’s the biggest fear of everyone who’s different. It’s true, our dating pool is smaller and it is challenging but all kinds of people find love. You can’t ever give up on that.”

Lena and Nia turned when they heard a thump on the balcony. Kara was standing outside with bags in her hands in her Supergirl attire. She pointed at the bags then at the door, asking if she could come in. Nia looked at Lena and shook her head and smiled.

“She loves you,” Nia said, giggling, “Even if she’s a big pain in the ass sometimes.”

Lena laughed and went and opened the balcony door.

“I know you said you were fine, but I bet you haven’t been eating so I wanted to drop off some of your favorites,” Kara said, “I’ve got that disgusting kale salad you love and Big Belly Burger and some pastries from Noonan’s and some ice cream…”

“Kara, this is enough food for a week,” Lena huffed out, “Come in.”

“Hey, Nia,” Kara said, smiling.

“Well, I think I’m all done here and I’m going to meet Brainy for dinner,” Nia said, “Lena, please call me if you have any questions or need anything at all.”

“Maybe I could just call you for lunch or something?” Lena asked.

“That would be great,” Nia answered. She gave Lena a tight hug and left to meet Brainy.

Lena looked at all the bags on the kitchen table and shook her head at Kara.

“There’s clearly enough for both of us,” Lena said, “Would you like to stay?”

“Yes, please!” Kara answered, smiling. She twirled around and her Supergirl outfit disappeared. She was left wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Lena looked at her and chuckled.

“What?” Kara asked.

“You’re usually wearing professional attire when you change from the suit,” Lena said.

“Oh, well I was at home when you texted and I rushed out because I really wanted to get you some food and come see you,” Kara said.

“You know, I didn’t want you to tell anyone about this,” Lena said, making Kara shift uneasily, “But I understand why you went to Nia and she was exceptionally helpful, so thank you.”

“Oh, good, what do you want to eat?” Kara asked.

“I think I’ll have a burger,” Lena said.

“I got five,” Kara answered.

“What were you going to do if I didn’t let you in?” Lena asked.

“I was going to eat it all myself,” Kara answered, taking a big bite off one burger, “Except for that awful salad. I would have left that on the balcony.”

Lena laughed loudly and popped a French fry in her mouth, “I’m glad you’re here, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments. I love hearing the feedback.
> 
> Next chapter - Kara and Lena talk, Lena and Alex go to Star Labs to try to start fixing things


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena just can't keep a good thing down

Lena hadn’t realized how hungry she was and the burger hit the spot. Kara seemed very content eating quietly and waiting for Lena to talk. Lena finished the burger and took a swig of water then looked at Kara.

“Have you made any progress finding Morgaine?” Lena asked.

“Not as much as I’d like,” Kara answered honestly, “We searched the whole planet and haven’t found her anywhere. None of us have any idea how to get to the 5th dimension, if she’s really there. We’ve reached out for help.”

“What did you tell people?” Lena asked.

“We told them a fifth dimensional being came into the lab and tried to zap me then zapped you,” Kara answered, “We said you’ve been feeling ill ever since and we’re not sure what’s going on. We were vague.”

“Okay, did anyone have any ideas?” Lena asked.

“Well Batwoman had no clue, she pretty much sticks to criminals in Gotham,” Kara said, “Barry and Team Flash have been working on it. Cisco had some ideas about getting to the 5th Dimension using the speed force, which I’ve never understood. Apparently though, the speed force got kind of wanky after Crisis so they’re not sure how it’s currently working either.”

“Doesn’t sound very hopeful,” Lena said, her voice lowering.

“Well then I tracked down Sara Lance and the Legends,” Kara said, shaking her head, “That group is a mess.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, “I thought you liked Sara.”

“She’s great,” Kara answered, “They’re just … a lot. Anyhow, they work with a guy named Constantine who is the expert in magic stuff.”

“What did he say?” Lena asked.

“That’s the problem,” Kara answered, “They don’t know where he is and he kind of shows up whenever he wants. Sara is trying to track him down.”

“So basically everyone is trying but we know nothing,” Lena huffed out.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Kara said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lena replied, “I know you’re doing your best.”

“Alex really wants to see you again,” Kara said, “She was wondering if you’d go with her to Star Labs to see Caitlin and run some more tests.”

“I suppose,” Lena answered, “Although I need to go into the office in the morning. I’ve shunned my duties as long as I can. Can you see if she can go in the afternoon?”

Kara texted Alex and quickly confirmed that she would pick up Lena at LCorp the following day at two.

Lena started picking up her area and placing things in the trash. Kara scarfed down another burger and threw away her stuff.

“Do you maybe wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked hopefully, “Just relax for a while.”

“I guess so,” Lena said, “Let me move this.”

She took the bags Nia had brought over and tossed them to the side. She sat down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. Kara walked to the couch and plopped down beside her. Immediately Lena felt the twitching between her legs.

_Distract! Distract! Think of math. Shift positions. Cover yourself!_

Lena’s mind was racing but she willed herself to be calm. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over her bottom half and curled toward the arm of the sofa.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“I’m fine,” Lena said, “I just need a little space please.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kara said, immediately shifting over to the other end of the couch. “Alex always gives me grief because I sit too close to her. I don’t know why I do that.”

“You’re a very tactile person, Kara,” Lena said, “I find it endearing but I’m still adjusting to my new body and I need some extra room right now.”

“I get it,” Kara said, thinking for a moment, “And you know, I don’t think I really like touching that much – except with you and Alex. I mean I like to give hugs but anything longer than that can be too much for me, especially since I literally spend every moment trying to control my super-senses. For some reason you two calm me.”

“Well now I feel bad about shoving you down the couch,” Lena said sincerely.

“Don’t feel bad, that’s not what I meant,” Kara said, “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Okay, let’s pick something,” Lena said.

They scrolled through the movies and ended up choosing A Simple Favor. Neither of them had seen it and they were both quickly amused and caught up in the plot. At one point Lena looked at the television then at Kara.

“Has anyone ever told you that you resemble Blake Lively?” Lena asked.

“What? No,” Kara answered, shaking her head, “She’s gorgeous, Lena.”

Lena just made a humming noise and went back to watching. As the movie progressed Lena became more relaxed and was beginning to feel more like herself – until the scene where the two women kissed. Lena felt her penis begin to harden and she knew from the intensity of the sensation this was much worse than earlier. She tried to distract herself. She tried to shift. She prayed the blanket was covering her boner. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noted that Kara was still watching the movie.

Kara could sense Lena’s tension next to her. The women were kissing on screen and she could feel every twitch on the couch. She tried to keep her eyes glued to the television. She was turned on by the kiss but she surely didn’t want Lena to know. 

The movie continued and Lena hoped her erection would subside. She tried everything Nia had told her but nothing was working and she was growing uncomfortable. Every time she glanced at Kara it seemed to get worse. She felt like she might burst at any moment. She shifted positions one more time to be sure the blanket was hiding her boner. 

Finally the movie came to an end. Kara glanced over at Lena.

“That was really good until the ending,” Kara said, “What the heck?”

Lena hadn’t been paying any attention, instead concentrating on mundane non-sexual thoughts to no avail. She had no idea how it ended, or really any of the plot after the kiss.

“I completely agree,” Lena said, trying to sound convincing.

Kara could feel the awkwardness in the air and she stood up quickly.

“I guess I should go,” Kara said, “You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired,” Lena responded, looking at the clock and seeing that it was only just past nine. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to sleep before midnight but she desperately needed Kara to go.

“I’ll let myself out,” Kara said, “And we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Lena said, trying to give Kara a friendly smile.

Kara pulled off her glasses and appeared in her Supergirl suit. She walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her. She waved at Lena as she flew off.

Lena took a deep breath and immediately reached down under the blanket. She pushed her joggers down and grabbed her cock, groaning. She began pumping, the relief filling her immediately. It only took a few pumps for her to feel the sensation building in her groin. She grabbed some tissues and just barely got them into place to catch the liquid that squirted from her tip. She heard herself grunting as she was lost in the sensation. After a few pumps she was sated and she lay back and breathed deeply.

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself. She had managed to keep things from getting outwardly awkward but it had taken every bit of her energy. She realized she was suddenly tired. She locked up the balcony door and went to the bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and was asleep in just minutes.

******************************

Kara walked into Lena’s office, a bag from the closest deli in hand.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kara said, “I thought we could have a quick lunch before Alex shows up.”

“Not at all,” Lena answered, standing and walking over to greet her.

Kara put the bags down and instinctively pulled Lena into a hug. Lena felt the twinge, and she knew Kara felt it too when she heard a soft gasp.

“Kara…,” Lena said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kara whispered, keeping Lena close, “I was hoping I was the reason.”

Lena looked up and was met with a smashing kiss. She plunged her tongue into Kara’s mouth and rutted against her thigh. Kara moaned loudly.

“Fuck me on this desk,” Kara said, shedding her pants and sitting on the edge.

Lena pulled her cock from her pants and moved closer, lining up. She plunged into Kara and they both moaned in ecstasy. Lena began moving in and out quickly, trying to go deeper each time. She became distracted by a beeping noise and looked around….

Lena awoke with a start as her alarm clock rang. Her morning wood was there as usual but this time she felt the carnal urge as the visions of the dream still lingered. She reached down and grabbed her cock. Precum was already leaking everywhere and she used it to lubricate herself. She let herself remember the feeling in the dream of plunging into Kara and her hips moved as she pumped herself. She was lost in the fantasy and she bucked and moaned out Karas’ name as she came, spraying all over her own belly. She lay panting for a few moments then came to her senses.

“Fuck,” she said aloud. She tried to gather her thoughts. She knew she was attracted to Kara. She had been for a long time but that was always a pipe dream. She would never act on it and she wasn’t under any illusions that Kara wanted anything but her friendship. Unfortunately, this new appendage seemed determined to rear itself when Kara was near and now it was invading her sleep as well.

She got up and went to take a shower. She found herself turning the water to cold as she tried to think without arousing herself again. She finished and shivered as she wrapped herself in a towel. She went to her laptop and googled how to tuck herself. It wasn’t very difficult with the new underwear and she was satisfied that her pants didn’t look any different than usual. She checked herself in the mirror numerous times then headed to the office.

Her morning went well, she was working fervently trying to catch up for lost time. She barely looked up when she heard a soft knock and the door to her office opening.

“Lena?”

Lena gasped softly as Kara walked in carrying a deli bag.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, her voice concerned.

“Oh, um yes, fine,” Lena said, immediately feeling the damned twitch again. This time she was tucked and as she shifted it only felt worse. She tried desperately not to display her growing discomfort. “I’m just trying to get as much done as I can before Alex gets here. So much catching up to do.”

Lena stayed seated behind her desk and Kara seemed oblivious to the situation.

“You can have a quick sandwich at your desk,” Kara said, “I’m not going to stay and bother you. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget to take a break.”

“You’re never a bother, Kara,” Lena answered, “And I promise I’ll eat it but I really must finish this report before I go.”

“I’ll leave it here then,” Kara said, smiling, “Will you call me when you’re done and let me know how it went?”

“Of course,” Lena said, “And thank you for the sandwich – I probably would have forgotten to eat.”

Kara smiled and walked out of the office. Lena stood and rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door and tugged down the tight underwear feeling immediate relief as her cock sprung free. She shook her head and cursed under her breath. This was getting ridiculous. She tried for just a moment to think of distracting thoughts then decided it would be quicker to take care of business. A couple of minutes later she was squirting into a wad of toilet paper and feeling a wave of release. She sighed as she cleaned herself up and rearranged everything. She walked back to her desk and plopped down on the chair. She decided she might as well eat the sandwich. A few minutes later Alex walked into the office.

“Hey Lena,” Alex said, “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lena answered.

They walked down to Alex’s car and got in. Alex pulled out onto the road and headed for the highway.

“How are you doing?” Alex asked, her voice sincere.

“Fucking great,” she huffed out. She glanced over toward Alex and sighed.

“Look, I know our relationship has been off for a while,” Alex said calmly, “But I’d like to get back on track and I’m really trying to help here.”

“I know you are,” Lena answered, “I’m not mad at you. I’m just mad. You have no idea how uncomfortable this situation is.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Alex said, “And I can’t pretend that I do. What’s your biggest issue right now?”

The first thought in Lena’s head was that her biggest issue was a rock-hard boner every time she was near Kara but she didn’t think that was the best route to go with Alex.

“I’m trying to figure out how to control my own body,” Lena said, her voice faltering, “It’s very unsettling.”

“Maybe when we check your hormone levels we can find a way to help,” Alex said hopefully. 

Lena sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Alex looked over at her and felt a pang of sadness. Despite everything she did want to fix her fractured relationship with Lena. She hoped that solving this problem might be the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a bit of angst as Lena lets out her frustrations, Kara talks to a friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Labs and The Tower

Lena and Alex walked into Star Labs and found Caitlin waiting in the lobby. She wanted to make sure Lena would be as comfortable as possible so she brought them directly up to a private examination area and they all sat down.

“Lena, Alex gave me all of the details about what’s going on,” Caitlin said, her voice gentle, “I’m very sorry you’re going through this. I haven’t had the same experience but I’ve dealt with becoming Frost and I’m going to be honest – I didn’t do very well. Changing the fabric of who you are as an adult is not easy, especially when you don’t make the choice to change.”

“I’m still very much hoping this is temporary,” Lena said, “But I guess I have to come to terms with the fact that it may be permanent.”

“Lena, I swear I will never stop working to find Morgaine and fix this,” Alex said sternly.

“Thank you, really,” Lena said sincerely.

“In the meantime let’s run some tests,” Caitlin said.

A few hours later they sat with all the results.

“This MRI is fascinating,” Caitlin said as they all looked at the large screen in front of them.

“Kara described it perfectly,” Alex replied.

“These pictures along with your bloodwork indicate that you are producing estrogen at the average level for a female of child bearing age,” Caitlin said, “Your testosterone also tests at that level – it doesn’t look like it has risen with the addition of a penis. Also, without seminal vesicles you’ll still ejaculate but you won’t get anyone pregnant.”

“I have no intention of having sex with anyone with this thing,” Lena huffed out.

“It’s still good that you know,” Caitlin responded, “And if it is permanent you might change your mind.”

“I don’t mean to be flippant,” Alex said, “But, Lena – isn’t there any part of you that might want to take that thing out for a ride?”

“Alex!” Caitlin chided.

“I’m just saying – I might,” Alex answered honestly, “But I’m naturally attracted to women so maybe it’s different for me. And we haven’t even talked about how it feels physically for you, Lena.”

“It feels everything,” Lena sighed out. “I guess if I’m stuck with it maybe one day I’ll want to.”

They spent a bit more time discussing things then Lena and Alex made their way back to The Tower in National City.

***************************

Kara sat with Kelly in Alex’s office in The Tower. Usually they met for therapy privately at Kelly’s apartment but Kara wanted to be there when Lena returned.

“Okay, so you sensed that Lena was aroused during the movie and you ignored it,” Kelly said, “How did it make you feel?”

“Awkward,” Kara said, “And I knew it would embarrass her so I didn’t want to make it worse, especially after she asked me not to sit too close.”

“What are your plans moving forward?” Kelly asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“If her change is permanent do you think it will effect your relationship?” Kelly asked.

“I hope not,” Kara said, “I just got her back.”

“Kara, we’ve been going in circles with this discussion,” Kelly said, “But I want to revisit it again – why is it so incredibly important to you to have Lena in your life?”

“Like I’ve told you before,” Kara huffed out, “She’s my best friend.”

“You have so many good friends, Kara,” Kelly answered softly, “What makes her different? Why do you fight so hard for her?”

Kara sat in thought for a few moments. Deep down she knew why. She loved Lena. She was in love with Lena. She hadn’t wanted to admit it – even to herself. She knew Lena didn’t feel the same way so she resigned herself to friendship. She was still in thought when she heard footsteps coming through the lab. She jumped from the chair and headed for the door. Kelly shook her head and sighed.

“Lena, Alex!” Kara said, “You’re back.”

“Yep,” Alex said. She looked up to see Kelly emerge from her office. She grinned and walked over and took Kelly in her arms and gave her a quick kiss. Alex was the one that suggested that Kara see Kelly as a therapist after Crisis. She knew Kara was having a difficult time and Kelly could be trusted with all of Kara’s secrets. They all agreed that limits would have to be set. The subject was off limits for Alex and Kelly. Alex never asked Kelly about it and Kelly never mentioned it. Alex didn’t mind at all as long as it helped Kara.

“How did it go?” Kara asked.

“Nothing much to report,” Lena answered ruefully, “Caitlin ran a bunch of tests but nothing has changed.”

Kara walked over and rubbed Lena’s back gently. Lena immediately felt the twitch. She moved away from Kara and gave her a harsh glare.

“Kara, I asked you just last night not to get so close,” Lena snapped.

“I’m sorry, it’s habit, I didn’t mean to,” Kara answered, moving away.

Lena tried shifting her position but it wasn’t helping and her anger was building.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“Well you did!” Lena answered, “Every time I’m with you it’s worse!”

“I make it worse?” Kara asked. Alex tried to give Kara a signal that she was going down a dangerous path but Kara was looking at Lena thoughtfully.

“Do I need to spell it out?” Lena asked, her voice rising in fury. “This thing seems to get aroused when you get too close to me, so please do not get too close to me.”

“Lena, are you attracted to me?” Kara asked. Alex couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped her lips. Kara was stepping right into it and she was unable to stop her. She waited for the explosion that came immediately.

“Are you serious?” Lena screamed, “You and your fucking ego, Supergirl! Everyone must be attracted to you – right? The perfect hero?”

“No wait, Lena, that’s not what I…,” Kara started, her eyes wide. She didn’t get any further as Lena kept up with her rant.

“You know this thing wasn’t even meant for me!” Lena yelled, “You were supposed to be the one. She shot at you first. She said it was meant for you. But I get the burden. All of the burden and none of the glory! Maybe the point of this is that I shouldn’t be anywhere near you!”

“No, Lena…,” Kara tried to interrupt again.

“I’m fine everywhere else!” Lena yelled, “I have no problem with Nia or Alex or Caitlin or any number of people at the office. You’re the only one who makes me uncomfortable, Kara. Maybe the point of all of this is that a Super and a Luthor shouldn’t be near one another! Maybe you should stay the hell away from me!”

Lena stormed to the elevator and got in and left the building. She got into a taxi for the short trip back to her apartment. She had every intention of finishing off the bottle of Scotch in her cabinet.

Kara dropped her head into her hands and cried. Alex walked over and rubbed her shoulder and Kara fell into her. Alex embraced her tightly as she sobbed. She cried for so long that Alex was beginning to really worry she might never stop. After nearly fifteen minutes of constant weeping Kara was finally able to catch her breath. They walked back into Alex’s office and all sat down. Alex and Kara were on the couch with Kara snuggled into her sister. Kelly brought a chair close and rested her hand on Kara’s knee.

“I’ve ruined everything,” Kara whimpered.

“Kara, it’s time,” Kelly said gently, “Why is she so important to you?”

“Because I love her,” Kara cried, “I’m in love with her. I think I always have been.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide for a moment then she calmed herself. Suddenly everything made sense – all of Kara’s choices, Kara’s desperate need for Lena in her life, Kara’s willingness to forgive and see the good side of Lena. Alex sighed and held Kara tightly.

“I should have seen this,” Alex said softly, “I didn’t know – I didn’t think you were attracted to women, Kara, but now it’s so clear.”

“I don’t think I wanted to admit it to myself,” Kara said, “I’m already so different from everyone else, I just want to fit in. And it seemed so hard when you came out – I didn’t have the strength to do it.”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Alex said, softly stroking Kara’s back, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Kara said, “I’ve ruined things with Lena forever!”

“Kara, are you still attracted to Lena the way she is now?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, I don’t care what’s going on down there at all,” Kara said, “I love her either way. I’ll always love her.”

“Kara, look at me,” Alex said, her voice a bit sterner, “I’m your sister so I’m going to give it to you straight – you really fucked up just now. You need to fix it. You need to go apologize and tell her the truth.”

“She hates me,” Kara said, the tears welling in her eyes again.

“Kara, I can’t speak for Lena,” Kelly said, “But I think she would appreciate knowing the truth and knowing why you asked her if she was attracted to you. I think you owe her that – regardless of whether or not the feelings are reciprocated.”

“They won’t be, Kelly,” Kara said quietly, “She doesn’t feel like that about me.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her about it,” Kelly said.

*********************

Lena threw off her clothes and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had every intention of doing the exact same thing she had done the day she grew a penis – drowning her sorrows and staying on the couch indefinitely. She plodded into the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the Scotch. She took a glass and was about to pour when she heard the thump on her balcony. The anger came pouring back as she stared at Kara and stormed toward the glass door. 

Lena got to the door and opened it, fully intending to tell Kara to leave. She looked up to see Kara’s eyes puffy and red. Her cheeks were still stained with tears. Lena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was angry at Kara but she was also aware that a lot of her anger was about her situation rather than about what Kara had said. She stepped back into the apartment and allowed Kara in.

“Kara, I really need some time alone,” Lena said, her voice flat.

“I’d like to explain why I acted so stupidly back at The Tower if it’s okay,” Kara said, “Then I’ll leave.”

Lena closed the door and nodded, “Go ahead.”

“Since the Crisis I’ve been seeing Kelly, as a therapist,” Kara said, shifting uncomfortably.

Lena was surprised by the admission. She stayed quiet and kept a poker face as Kara continued.

“I have so many issues. I can’t begin to get into it all,” Kara said, her voice low and sad, “But no matter where I start each session it always seems to end up with me talking about you.”

Kara’s voice cracked and she took a moment to regain her composure. Lena stood stock still, waiting.

“Kelly tried to get me to explore my feelings for you, but I wasn’t strong enough,” Kara said, her voice still barely above a whisper. “I knew though, I think I’ve always known deep down but I wouldn’t admit it - even to myself.”

Kara took one more deep breath then looked up at Lena, trying to find the strength to keep going. Lena’s expression had softened and she was looking at Kara with concern.

“When I asked if you were attracted to me, it wasn’t because I have a big ego,” Kara said, “It’s because I could never believe it was possible. Lena, the truth is that I’m attracted to you. I mean, not just attracted – I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for a long time. I think I couldn’t admit it to myself because I know you don’t feel the same way but I promised I’d never hide anything from you again. You deserve the truth.”

Kara stopped talking and looked down at the floor. Lena felt rooted to her spot. She was shocked by what Kara had said. She couldn’t seem to make herself respond. She could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. She stayed quiet until Kara finally spoke again.

“I guess I’ll go now,” Kara said softly.

“No,” Lena whispered, “Stay, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just leaving y'all hanging...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. You've been warned.

Kara stood still as Lena stepped closer to her. She felt almost unable to breathe. Lena was gazing at Kara, her eyes filled with tears. Lena reached up and placed her hand on Kara’s neck. She used her thumb to caress Kara’s cheek then she gently pulled her forward. She leaned up and their lips met in a soft kiss. Kara whimpered softly and Lena moved their bodies closer, deepening the kiss. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips, holding her tightly. When the need for air became too much Lena pulled back slightly.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, chasing her lips for another kiss. 

Lena felt herself growing hard but she stayed still, her cock rubbing against Kara’s thigh. Kara felt it against her and she pulled Lena even closer, shifting to make their bodies meet. Lena groaned at the contact and buried her head in Kara’s neck.

“Do you want me this way?” Lena asked, unable to look Kara in the eye. Kara leaned back and moved her hand to Lena’s jaw, gently pulling it up so that they were looking at one another.

“I want you no matter what, Lena,” Kara answered, her voice filled with passion.

Lena met Kara’s lips with hers again. This time the kiss was not soft, it was messy and frantic and Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth. Kara let their tongues meet and kissed Lena for all she was worth. She could feel her own arousal building. Lena was beginning to rut against her thigh and all Kara could think about was making Lena feel good. She reached down and moved her hand against Lena’s cock on the outside of her joggers. Lena bucked and groaned loudly.

Lena wasn’t sure what to do next. She felt like her body was on fire. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Kara but she was afraid she was going to cum in her pants before they even got started. When Kara reached down and touched her it was like an electrical current running through her groin. She heard the noise come from her throat but she was unable to control anything. She moved back a step and leaned on a table behind her, trying to retain her balance all the while pulling at Kara to keep her close.

Kara moved her kiss to Lena’s neck, licking and sucking and driving Lena crazy. Lena whimpered as Kara suddenly dropped to her knees in front of her. She placed her hands on the elastic of Lena’s joggers and looked up for permission. Lena nodded and helped Kara push down the pants and toss them aside. Lena’s cock popped free and Lena let out another moan. Kara looked at Lena almost reverently as she took the cock in one hand and stroked it softly. Lena gripped the table behind her and braced her legs, whimpering as she watched. Kara leaned forward and slowly licked the cock from the base to the tip then put it into her mouth.

“Oh fuuuuuck,” Lena moaned out, the sensation overwhelming. She had an urge to grab Kara’s head and push herself into her throat but she managed to stay still, her legs beginning to shake. 

Kara could feel Lena trembling as she began sucking on the tip of her cock and running her hand along the base. She used her free hand to hold Lena’s hip to steady her then she leaned in and took as much as she could into her mouth. Lena’s cock was big and it hit the back of Kara’s throat as she began bobbing her head and taking all she could.

“Oh god, Kara,” Lena moaned and whimpered. Suddenly Lena reached down and held Kara’s head with both hands and slowed her movements. Kara glanced up and Lena was panting and straining, “I don’t know if I can control it…”

Kara pulled back her head but kept pumping with her hand as she looked at Lena, “Let go, Lena. Don’t hold back. I want it.”

Kara put her mouth back on Lena’s member and sucked while she moved her tongue over the tip. Lena’s hips started bucking and Kara grabbed her ass and moved her mouth further over her cock. Lena could feel her balls throbbing and tightening and her leg muscles beginning to go taut. Kara sucked hard and Lena felt her release.

“AAAAAHHHH, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lena screamed as she spewed into Kara’s mouth and Kara swallowed every drop. Lena felt tingling in her arms and legs then everything felt numb for a moment as her world went white and she grasped onto the table behind her to keep from falling. Kara held her steady and took every drop before standing and pulling Lena close to her. Lena was still breathing heavily as she pulled Kara into a searing kiss. Kara was surprised to feel Lena’s member, still hard against her thigh.

“The bedroom,” Lena panted out, taking Kara’s hand and leading her quickly to her room. As soon as they entered Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her shirt up over her head. Kara helped remove her own clothes then Lena’s top and they tumbled onto the bed, fully naked, still kissing desperately. Lena pushed Kara back and got on top of her and quickly moved down to kiss and suck at her breasts. Kara arched underneath her.

“Rao, Lena, that feels so good,” Kara breathed out as Lena sucked and bit at her nipples. Lena brought her hand down between Kara’s legs and rubbed softly.

“You’re so wet for me, Kara,” Lena purred out as Kara twitched beneath her and let out soft whimpering sounds.

“I want you, Lena, please,” Kara said, her voice pleading.

Lena had no intention of making Kara wait. Her cock was throbbing again in anticipation and Lena moved Kara’s thighs apart and lined herself up. She looked up at Kara and found her trembling in wait. She moved forward and easily slid in the tip. Kara moaned loudly and Lena paused.

“Keep going, Lena,” Kara begged, moving her hips upward to take more of Lena in.

Lena slid in bit by bit until they were completely flush with one another. Kara’s noises were soft but constant, moaning and whimpering and grasping at Lena’s back. Lena kissed Kara’s neck softly then began pumping in and out. Kara’s moans grew in volume and she pulled up her knees to let Lena go even deeper. Lena was overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth around her cock. If she could, she would stay in this position and make love to Kara forever. She had never felt anything like it.

“Mmmm, so good,” Lena moaned out as she slowly pumped in and out Kara.

“Lena, harder, please,” Kara whined, her buildup coming over her.

Lena obliged, bracing herself with her forearms and pumping into Kara deeper, harder and faster. Kara screamed out beneath her and grabbed at Lena’s ass, pulling her into her body with each thrust. Lena felt Kara’s walls beginning to tighten around her and she fucked into her as hard as she could.

“I’m going to cum,” Kara panted out beneath her, her muscles tightening as her mouth opened and her head came up. Her face and chest reddened and she let out a guttural scream. Lena felt Kara’s walls clenching and in just moments she was spewing into Kara. Kara’s walls seemed to be pumping everything out of her and they were both moaning as Lena kept going as long as she could. Finally, Lena collapsed atop Kara. They were both panting and sweating as Lena pulled out and rolled over onto her back. It took a few moments until Kara turned to her side and gently rubbed at Lena’s collarbone.

“That was amazing,” Kara sighed out. Lena turned to her side and looked at Kara with a satisfied grin and brought their lips together. She moved her body closer and as soon as her penis touched Kara’s belly she felt the twitch again. She heard Kara giggle.

“Really, Lena?” Kara asked, chuckling.

Lena giggled then looked down as her member started to harden again.

“Do you think you could keep going?” Lena asked, stroking Kara’s breast.

“Definitely yes,” Kara answered quickly, making Lena laugh loudly. Kara pushed Lena onto her back climbed on top of her. She could feel Lena becoming completely hard against her rear as she straddled her waist. Lena was looking up at her with a look of awe.

“You are so beautiful,” Lena whispered, running her hands up and down Kara’s sides softly. Kara looked at Lena intently then lifted her hips. She took Lena’s cock and lined herself up and let it slide all the way in. Lena’s eyes closed and her head tilted back as she let the sensation wash over her. Kara waited until her eyes opened again to start rocking back and forth atop her.

“Rao, Lena, this feels so good,” Kara moaned out, moving back and forth then up and down and finding all the right spots.

Lena couldn’t even make words. She groaned and whimpered and watched Kara ride her. Her entire body was tingling. Kara’s breasts were bobbing up and down and Lena suddenly had to have them in her mouth. She sat up and pulled Kara’s hips so that she was still fully inside of her and took Kara’s nipple into her mouth.

“OH RAO, fuuuck, Lena!” Kara shouted out. In all the years they had known each other it was the first time Lena had ever heard Kara curse. She wanted to hear more. She was so turned on she thought her body might combust. She sucked roughly on Kara’s nipple and bucked up her hips. Kara rewarded her with a string of curse words that made Lena’s ears burn.

“I’m cumming, Rao, I’m cumming, don’t stop, Lena!” Kara screamed. Lena felt a gush of wetness that only heightened every sensation even more. She rutted roughly into Kara and quickly felt Kara’s walls tightening again. Kara was holding on so tight that Lena was sure she would have bruises but she kept bucking into her until she felt the streams being released deep into the woman on top of her lap. They both came down from their orgasms but stayed in that position kissing softly and deeply for a few minutes. Finally Kara slid off Lena and laid down. Lena laid beside her and they faced on another in the bed. Lena gazed at Kara intently.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena said softly.

“For what?” Kara asked, gently stroking Lena’s cheek.

“For so much, for everything,” Lena said, “For yelling at you today and pushing you away like I always have.”

“It’s okay, I’m here, Lena,” Kara answered softly.

“It’s not okay,” Lena said, gazing into Kara’s eyes, “I was so sure you’d never love me that I didn’t give you the chance.”

“I was afraid too,” Kara whispered.

“Kara, we promised no more secrets,” Lena said, leaning forward for a very soft kiss, “I love you, Kara Danvers. I have for a very long time. There is nothing I want more that to be with you – maybe even as your wife one day if you’ll have me. I adore you, darling, and I don’t want to hide it ever again.”

Kara felt the tears on her face as she leaned in for another kiss. She moved her mouth closer to Lena’s ear and responded, “I love you too, Lena.”

They both felt a strange wind in the room and Lena suddenly bucked back. Her eyes grew wide and her face grimaced in pain.

“Lena, Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, panicking. She saw a golden bolt shoot from Lena’s chest and she followed it as it flew across the room and went into Morgaine’s wand. Mxyzptlk stood next to her with a huge grin on her face. Kara suddenly realized they were buck naked in front of them. She pulled up the sheet and looked down at Lena who seemed to be coming back to consciousness.

“What did you do?” Kara screamed, her eyes turning red with anger.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered out softly. Kara immediately turned her attention back to Lena, her face full of concern.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked.

Lena lifted the sheet and looked down. She already knew what she would find. She felt like herself again and she let out a deep breath. Kara gazed down at Lena’s beautiful form then looked at Lena with a sweet grin.

“Well, happy birthday, Myxy,” Morgaine said, “I finally fixed what you never could.”

“Wait, this was your idea?” Kara asked Myxy angrily.

“Certainly not,” Myxy said, his voice playful, “I have never had an idea this delicious. I did try to get you idiots to see the truth but you are the most obtuse women I have ever known – and I’ve known A LOT of women.”

“I don’t know which of you to fry first,” Kara said, her eyes turning red again.

“Our work is done,” Morgaine said, looking at Myxy, “I think we should go.”

And in an instant they were both gone. Kara looked at Lena and was surprised when Lena burst into laughter.

“Lena?” Kara asked, smiling as Lena belly laughed on the bed. Kara started chuckling just from Lena’s exuberance.

“Kara, you were going to laser them,” Lena said through her laughter, “We should have been thanking them!”

“I guess you have a point,” Kara said, her grin widening.

“Come here,” Lena said, pulling their bodies close and kissing Kara deeply. She threaded their bodies together and they fit like a puzzle.

“You know, the penis did it’s job very well,” Kara said, smiling softly, “But this – this feels right.”

“You up for trying it this way?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrow and grinning slyly.

“Bring it on,” Kara answered, moving in for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to wrap it up. Miraculously, I have managed to keep this one pretty short!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Lena woke up and immediately felt the warmth of Kara’s body spooning her from behind. Kara’s arm was draped over her waist. Lena tried to move but Kara held her protectively. Lena chuckled and heard Kara shift behind her.

“Don’t leave,” Kara mumbled out, still half-asleep.

“I’m not leaving,” Lena answered, “I’m just trying to change positions.”

Kara loosened her grip and Lena turned over to face her. Kara greeted her with a sleepy grin. Lena leaned forward and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. Kara hummed into the kiss and brought their bodies close together, intertwining their legs.

“I love how you feel next to me,” Kara said, holding Lena and rubbing her back.

Lena grinned and slid her hand down Kara’s side, stopping precariously close to the small tuft of hair between her legs. 

“Lena, don’t tease,” Kara whined out, making Lena chuckle again.

Lena moved her hand between Kara’s legs and rubbed softly, bringing a soft moan from the woman. Lena dipped a finger inside and found Kara wet and ready. She ran her finger back and forth through Kara’s slit. Kara whimpered and buried her head in Lena’s neck. Lena inserted two fingers and curled them slightly as she rubbed her thumb against Kara’s clit.

“Rao, Lena, that feels incredible,” Kara moaned out. Lena kept at it for a few minutes, building Kara up slowly and softly. Kara’s body began to tense. She could feel her skin prickling all over and the burning in her belly.

“Let go,” Lena whispered softly, “Come for me, love.”

Kara’s orgasm washed over her and she cried out Lena’s name as her body shook and her walls clenched around Lena’s fingers. Lena managed to keep hitting the right spot and the orgasm continued to rock through Kara for longer than ever before. When it finally subsided Kara was left panting and messy, clinging to Lena.

“I’ve got you,” Lena said gently, rubbing her back.

As soon as Kara regained herself she slid down under the sheets and parted Lena’s legs. She dove right in, plunging her tongue into Lena. Lena screamed loudly.

“Christ, Kara!” Lena yelled, clutching the sheets tightly.

Kara threw off the sheet so that she could watch Lena writhe. She sucked on her clit and pushed in two fingers. Lena arched beneath her and gasped for air. Kara kept it up for a while until she felt Lena getting close. She pulled back her head for just a moment then moved back to her clit. She used super-speed with her tongue to vibrate right against it.

“FUUUCK!” Lena screamed out, bucking wildly as her orgasm hit like a freight train. Kara kept going even as Lena arched and gushed out underneath her. Finally Lena pulled at Kara’s hair when she couldn’t take any more. Lena’s body was splayed out, her eyes closed, panting.

Kara climbed up Lena’s body and laid atop her. Lena opened her eyes to find Kara grinning above her. She laughed at Kara’s goofy smile.

“I had no idea your superpowers would come in so handy,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“Just wait til I decide to use my cold breath,” Kara teased.

“Kara Danvers, you will be the death of me,” Lena replied, grinning. She lifted her head and they kissed for a while, content to hold one another close. Lena only pulled back when she heard Kara’s stomach grumble.

“I can’t believe you’ve gone this long without food,” Lena said, chuckling. “Let me make you breakfast.”

“Really?” Kara asked happily.

“Yes, really,” Lena said, climbing out of bed, “But we both need a quick shower first.”

The shower turned out to be longer than planned. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another and Lena was coming down from her second orgasm when she convinced Kara that they really should clean up. Kara pouted but agreed.

Lena wrapped herself in a robe and headed to the kitchen. Kara quickly flew back to her apartment and changed into some fresh clothing and flew back. She walked through the balcony door to the smell of bacon and coffee and to the sight of Lena placing the final pancake atop the huge stack on the table. Lena greeted her with a big smile and Kara could feel her own grin. 

“Come, sit,” Lena said.

In addition to the pancakes and bacon Lena had fresh whipped cream, real maple syrup and a bowl of cut up fruit on the table. They sat and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Kara used her superspeed to clean up, despite Lena’s objection that loading the dishwasher only took a few minutes anyway. Lena giggled as Kara scooped her up and carried her to the couch.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, Kara,” Lena said.

Kara laughed as they plopped down together. Kara noticed her phone sitting on the table and looked at it warily.

“We should both check,” Lena said, grabbing her phone off the charger on the table. They simultaneously gasped at the number of notifications.

“Alex is going to kill me,” Kara said, hurriedly texting her sister that she was okay.

“She texted me five times,” Lena said, “And she called.”

Kara’s phone rang and she picked it up quickly.

“I’m sorry, Alex, I’m fine,” Kara said immediately.

“Kara, I don’t know whether to be happy or to come find you and kill you myself,” Alex replied. “Have you seen Lena, is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s okay,” Kara said, “Maybe it would be easier if we came to your place to explain.”

“Kelly’s here,” Alex replied.

“That’s fine,” Kara said, “We’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Kara hung up and looked at Lena hopefully.

“We might as well get this over with,” Lena said, “I hope she doesn’t shoot me.”

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, “Alex cares about you Lena. I know things haven’t gone perfectly but you are the two most important people in my life. I sort of need you to get along.”

Lena leaned back and looked at Kara softly, “I care about her too. She told me she wanted to start with a clean slate and I owe her that. I want to put the past in the past once and for all.”

Kara kissed her softly then let her go get dressed. Lena convinced Kara to ride in her car to Alex’s place even as Kara grumbled that flying would be much quicker. They arrived at the apartment door and Kara took Lena’s hand in hers as she knocked. Alex opened the door and immediately looked down at their intertwined fingers. She motioned for them to come in. Kelly looked at Kara with a huge grin and Kara could feel herself blushing.

“I’m glad you’re both okay,” Alex said, clearly straining to keep her voice calm, “But please do not go radio silent on me like that, Kara. You were so upset when you left the lab and I was really worried.”

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara answered sincerely.

“It was mostly my fault, I distracted her,” Lena said her grin turning wicked, “I took your advice and took my thing out for a ride.”

Kelly nearly spit the coffee that she was drinking out of her mouth. Alex grimaced and shook her head. Kara could feel herself red as a beet.

“Lena!” Kara protested, but Lena just laughed. Kelly couldn’t help herself and burst into laughter as well.

“I do not want to hear about that!” Alex said, looking thoroughly disgusted.

“Well, no worries,” Lena said, “It’s gone now.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, confused.

“Let’s sit, it’s a long story,” Kara said.

“Think you can keep it G rated?” Alex huffed out as they sat down.

“PG would be a stretch,” Lena said chuckling.

“I’ll tell it,” Kara said, unable to hide her grin at Lena’s insistence on making Alex uncomfortable.

“Go ahead,” Alex said, glancing at Lena and shaking her head.

“I got to Lena’s and I told her how I feel about her,” Kara said, “I told her that I love her – that I’m in love with her.” Lena moved closer to Kara on the couch and took her hand in hers. Kara looked at her and was greeted with a soft, loving smile. Alex couldn’t help but feel touched by the clear affection between them.

“You might want to skip over the next part,” Lena said, “Don’t want to upset Alex’s sensibilities.”

“Okay, Lena we’re going to lunch one day because I want to hear about it,” Kelly interjected. Lena and Kara laughed as Alex gave her girlfriend a horrified expression.

“Anyway,” Kara said, still giggling, “After everything, we were in bed…”

“Kara!” Alex admonished.

“That’s where we were, Alex, I can’t help it,” Kara said, “We were in bed when Morgaine showed up with Myxy.”

“Myxy was there?” Alex asked surprised.

“Yes, apparently Morgaine did all of this to get us to admit our true feelings for one another,” Kara said, “It was a gift for Myxy because he couldn’t get us to do it.”

“That’s insane, but go on,” Alex said.

“Anyway, Morgaine used her magic and Lena’s body changed back,” Kara said, “They both disappeared before I could do anything.”

“You left out a very important part,” Lena said softly.

“What?” Kara asked.

Lena turned and looked at Alex, her expression soft but serious.

“I told Kara that I love her,” Lena said, “I have for a long time. I’ve been so afraid of my own feelings that I pushed her away over and over again. I made some very bad choices. I’m very sorry for all that. She’s forgiven me. I hope you can too, Alex.”

Alex stood from her spot and let out a deep sigh. She walked over to the couch and held out her hand and pulled Lena up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“She’s never felt like this about anyone,” Alex said softly, “If you hurt her I will end you.”

Lena pulled back and looked at Alex. Alex smiled at her and cocked an eyebrow. 

“You know I heard that,” Kara huffed out.

“Well, wasn’t the point of this that we shouldn’t have any secrets?” Alex said. Then she turned to Lena, “And on that note, Lena – it’s not just Kara that loves you. Our friendship hit some rocky times but I want the best for you. My sister is the best. You deserve to be happy.”

Lena felt the tightness build in her throat and her eyes fill with tears. Alex pulled her back into the hug and whispered, “Kara – don’t hurt her either. I know you hear me.”

Lena squeezed Alex tightly then pulled back to find Kelly waiting for her turn to give everyone hugs. Once the emotional moment passed Alex took a deep breath.

“So what do you think?” she asked, “Should we look for Morgaine and Myxy?”

“Nope,” Kara said, happily pulling Lena back onto the sofa and practically on to her lap, “They’ll probably show up the day we get married.”

“Married?!?” Alex asked, her eyes wide.

THE END

Lena and Kara just looked at each other with big grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got that out of my system. Hope you enjoyed it. I have a busy week but I hope to be starting on the new AU fic soon! Hope you'll come along for that ride.


End file.
